Souls of Death
by Ryota777
Summary: The sequel to When Jenny Met Kyo! Taking place one year later, Souls of Death follows Kyo and Jenny as they investigate the recent rise in the death toll of Tremorton. But, the person behind it is something unlike anything they've faced.
1. Chapter 1: Fear

Now, I can finally bring forth my originally planned story upon the world. "Souls of Death" continues from where "When Jenny Met Kyo" left off. Review, but no flamers. I think that's enough of the formalities. Now let's get this show on the road!!

Jenny sat on the top of a tall office building in Tremorton. Her legs were crossed, dangling off the edge of the building. Beneath her, people went on with their average lives, walking around the sidewalks and streets of her small, yet cozy, city. Jenny looked up at the clouds filled with snow above her, smiling. Her CPU was at optimum performance, and Jenny felt like she hadn't a worry in the world. But now, she sat and waited for Kyo, her new boyfriend, whom she cherished with all her heart. She had been feeling jubilant ever since they made their promises to each other just 1 year ago. Since that day, that glorious, beautiful autumn day 1 year ago, autumn had fallen upon the city once again. Jenny was eagerly anticipating Christmas, only 1 month away, when she and Kyo would take long, romantic walks in the snow-covered forest where he lived. She daydreamed of his comfortable Japanese-style home, filled with happy, bustling little robots known as servbots who lived to serve Kyo, and Jenny, since he had told them to do whatever she wanted them to do. He treated her so well, that Jenny waited for one day to come when he would finally give her an engagement ring, so that they could be bonded in holy matrimony. Yes, she considered her life perfect ever since she met him. And now she could see the man she loved in the distance.

"That was fast," Jenny said to herself. She got up and started waving at Kyo so as to alert him to her position. He kept coming in faster and faster, and stopped just in front of her, suspending himself in midair with his jet boots. Jenny stared at him for a few moments, with a romantic expression on her face, and he did the same.

"Hey, Jen," he said to her as he landed on the building, embracing her. Every time he saw her, he would greet her with a warm hug. After a few moments, Jenny activated her jet boots and waited in midair until Kyo was ready. The two flew off at a blazing speed.

"Kyo, have you found anything yet?" Jenny asked him curiously.

"No, nothing yet. I've been searching in every nook and cranny, high and low. I've asked everyone on the street today if they knew anything, but without any success whatsoever."

Beginning three weeks ago, the death toll in Tremorton had been steadily increasing for no apparent reason. Under the mayor's request, Jenny and Kyo had been tasked with the responsibility of whom or what was the cause. During the three-week period, both had found nothing. Not the tiniest scrap of info. No clues, no possible culprits. But they had considered Vexus a likely suspect for a while, but realized that she hadn't bothered them for a while. Jenny and Kyo were becoming desperate. But their predicament would soon change.

The inseparable duo flew high above the city, keeping a sharp eye out for even the slightest hint of suspicious activity. Rather than something interesting, they found only normal people performing normal tasks in a semi-normal city.

"Kyo, nothing's happening. We have no leads. We've looked everywhere and asked just about everyone in the city. And yet we've still found nothing," Jenny said dully. "I'm ready to give…" A loud roar could be heard from behind them, some distance away.

"What in the HELL was that?" Kyo inquired. He turned around and saw a small black dot in the distance flying rapidly towards them. It had a rather thin and bony appearance, as if it was anorexic.

"Whatever it is," Jenny said anxiously, "I'll bet it's responsible for what's been happening! I'll scan it and see if I can't tell what it is." Jenny fixed her gaze upon the approaching object. "My God! What is this damn thing?"

"Is something wrong?" Kyo asked nervously, keeping his look upon the thing.

"Yes. VERY wrong," Jenny replied. "It's an organic life form, but the vitals…the vital signs…are completely nonexistent! How is it alive?!"

Kyo's head began racing with thoughts as to what it might be. He dismissed every possible answer, but came upon one that horrified him. "_How in the hell…I thought it was a made-up entity that you would only hear about in stories! But now…this creature is a calamity to mankind!" _Kyo thought frantically. He looked at Jenny with frightened eyes. "Jenny!" he yelled, "That creature…that monster…is Death itself!"


	2. Chapter 2: Death

Ch. 2: Death

Jenny couldn't believe the last sentence she heard. It couldn't be…Death was only something made up for horror and the movies. He couldn't possibly exist…or could he? Upon the grim realization that this was in fact the thing she had feared, Jenny's eyes grew wide, her mouth opened, and a horrified look came over her face. "Oh, God…" was all she could say. She just looked towards the ground with frightened eyes, bringing her trembling hand to her mouth. Death came ever closer, but neither Kyo nor Jenny moved. They just floated in the air in petrified silence. Below, the citizens of Tremorton pointed up and screamed in terror, as panic filled the streets. Seas of people below ran away in fear.

"Kyo…" Jenny said after a long silence, "why would Death attack innocent people?! He only comes when it's their time!" Her voice was shaky.

"I haven't the slightest idea, Jenny," he replied, his voice just as nervous as hers. "But whatever the reason, we have no choice but to destroy him. Innocent people are dying before it's their time. The senseless violence has to stop now." He placed his hand upon her cheek.

Jenny looked at him, and her fearful stare turned into a determined expression. "You're right. Let's give it everything we've got. And hopefully, put an end to the madness." Jenny's arm turned into a chain gun. She aimed it at Death, and the barrels began spinning faster and faster until a lightning quick spray of bullets came out. Death quickly darted out of the way and kept coming towards the two.

"Damn, he's fast!" Kyo exclaimed, as a sword emerged from his palm. He took off like a rocket towards his opponent, who drew his scythe. The two locked blades and Kyo pushed with all his might. However, Death pushed even harder. "He's ridiculously powerful too!" Kyo yelled out as his sword was snapped in half. Death smacked him to the ground, and then fixed his attention on Jenny. The chain gun that was her arm had been replaced with a PSG7 sniper rifle, loaded with armor-piercing rounds. She aimed the rifle at Death's head and fired. A deafening crack was produced as soon as the shell left the barrel.

"I've got you!" Jenny proclaimed as the bullet flew toward Death. Seconds before it pierced his skull, he swung his scythe and split the bullet in two. "No!" Jenny yelled angrily as she darted toward the psychopathic monster. Death began a furious barrage of scythe swipes which Jenny barely avoided. Meanwhile, Kyo, who had created a small crater in the earth upon hitting the ground, managed to get up and fly back to the fight. He began a long series of punches and kicks, but Death blocked every attack with the flat edge of his scythe.

"It's no good!" Kyo shouted loudly. "We're throwing everything we have at him, but he's just dodging every attack like it's nothing. Jenny, ready your chest cannon and fire at him. Don't let up for a second! I'll use my arm buster." His arm turned into a small cannon, and he let out a super-concentrated beam of energy at Death. Jenny's chest opened to expose a cannon inside of her much like Kyo's. She charged up and fired a bright blue beam of energy. The two concentrated their attacks on Death, who was being knocked back by the weapons' combined force.

"Success!" Jenny yelled, "Keep it up!" Kyo merely nodded at this and kept firing at the beast. The latter was being pushed back, further and further until he fell into the red and brown forest of Tremorton. Jenny and Kyo waited above the sea of trees.

"Where did he go?" Kyo asked quickly, fixing his attention on the ground below. Suddenly, the two heard Death roar again. He was right behind Jenny, raising his scythe for a devastating blow.

"SHIT!" Jenny shouted furiously as she turned around to face the monster. During that time, she quickly charged up her chest cannon. But Death was faster. His scythe came down, ripping into the cannon and yanking it out. "No!" she screamed, as Death prepared for another attack.

"Dammit!" Kyo shouted as he raced toward the two, but could only watch in horror as the scythe tore into Jenny's stomach, where her CPU was located.

"JENNY!" Kyo screamed, as his beloved had her CPU ripped out of her body.

"K…Kyo…" Jenny said weakly as she fell to the forest below. Kyo could see her eyes go blank as she descended, and he heard a horrible crash below. With that, Death let out a furious roar and flew away.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow

Chapter 3: Sorrow

"JENNY!!!" Kyo screamed once again as he raced downward to find his cherished girlfriend laying on the ground, broken and leaking massive quantities of oil. A giant hole was in her stomach, where the now-missing CPU was located. Kyo dashed over to her and picked up his beloved's battered body, as he kneeled to the ground. "Jenny! Please! Don't leave me!"

No response. Only the sound of silence could be heard.

"Jenny! Say something! Please!"

Still, no response. But just then, Jenny began to stir. She looked at him and tears immediately started streaming down her beautiful face. "…Kyo…" she said weakly, "…Kyo…it's too late…"

"No!! I can repair you! We have to get back to my house!"

"…It's too…late…to save me…but you…you can…still go on…"

"Jen, please. Don't go. I love you! You can't die!" Tears ran down his face. It was the first time he had wept since his father's death. "I love you so much…"

"Kyo…I know…I love you just as much as you do me…but my CPU is gone…my power is fading…I don't have much time left…but you…you can…bring down Death…I have faith in you." Jenny gave a small smile. "Just remember that…even in death…I'll always love you. I will…never forget your kindness…just…never….forget……me…" Jenny gave Kyo one more smile before she closed her beautiful eyes, never to open them again.

"Jen, I promise you…" Kyo said angrily to the lifeless girl while his body shook, "I promise…I'll bring you back…and destroy that SON OF A BITCH!!!" Kyo's rage had spilled out over the top. He had never been so angry, not even over his dad's death. Jenny was his one chance to find eternal peace and happiness. Jenny was a vibrant, wonderful person who had entered his life. And now, she laid on the ground, limp and unmoving. Death had violently taken away Kyo's one chance at eternal love. Kyo looked at her body again. "I'll bring you back. I'll never go back on my promises. NEVER AGAIN!" Kyo activated his jet boots. Rather than a hot blue flame, a scalding white flame came out of each foot. He rocketed off in pursuit of his enemy, swearing vengeance.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

It didn't take long for Kyo to find his nemesis, since the red mists of blood could be seen above the city. When he entered, people laid dead on the ground, sliced into tiny pieces. Gore was splattered everywhere; the sidewalks, the street, and buildings. Cars had been overturned and were on fire. Buildings had collapsed. The destruction was immense.

"DEATH!" Kyo bellowed as his right arm turned into a chain gun, and his eyes turned an evil shade of red. Death turned in his direction, covered in blood, and let out a terrible roar, even worse than the ones before. "Shut your mouth you…piece…of…SHIT!!!" Kyo shouted as the chain gun began firing. But rather than bullets, his arm was spraying bolts of electricity. Upon seeing this, Death tried to dart away, but the lightning was quicker, and began electrocuting the monster. It screamed in pain, being knocked back with every shot. Kyo let out five more shots aimed at the monster's vital spots that blew it through a building. Kyo slowly walked forward, but Death's arm stretched out and grabbed Kyo by the ankle. The beast began slamming him against two buildings across the street from each other until they collapsed, and flung Kyo against another building. Kyo quickly brought himself upright and jumped off of the structure, racing toward his enemy. They attacked each other madly, but then finally bounced off of each other. Kyo could feel his power regulator breaking inside of him. His power kept rising past 100 percent until it doubled. Kyo smashed Death downward into the city streets below, making a twelve-foot deep crater. He came down feet first on the monster's back.

"You just had to take my chance at happiness away, didn't you, you bastard?" Kyo inquired, enraged. "Well, to be honest, payback's a bitch." Kyo brought his right foot down with a massive amount of force on Death's neck, severing the skull. His arm became his energy cannon again. Kyo powered up to the very limit, aimed his arm at the twitching body, and let loose a devastating blast that incinerated Death so that not even ashes were left.

As his arm became regular again, he realized that he had finally avenged Jenny's death. But, then he decided to get back to the forest. Kyo looked at Jenny's lifeless body, picked it up, and moved to a small clearing, where he laid her down. For the rest of the day, he sat, watching her, hoping for some small movement indicating life.

Night had fallen, and Kyo still sat watching Jenny's body. After thinking about the day's events, and how his beloved was gone, he finally decided to tell Dr. Wakeman the unfortunate news. As he got up to walk away, Kyo felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw a pitch-black arm yanking on his ankle. Kyo looked behind himself and saw a large black hole swirling behind him. He was speechless, frightened, not knowing what would come out next. But at that moment, hundreds of other arms shot out of the hole and grabbed a firm hold of him.

"Let me go!" he yelled, panicking. But more arms shot out and starting pulling him, pulling him into the dark abyss. "NO!! SOMEONE HELP ME!" but no one came. He saw Jenny's limp body on the ground. "JENNY!!!!" was the last thing Kyo yelled before he disappeared into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5: Punishment

Chapter 5: Punishment

Several hours later, Kyo awoke in darkness. He could see almost nothing in front of him, except the hard floor. But he could hear voices softly whispering around him. Voices he could not understand, but hear nonetheless. Kyo felt as though he was being bound to something, and tried to move. However, chains were strapped around his arms and ankles, restraining him against a cross. No matter how hard he tried, the chains would not yield and let him free. So, he decided to take a look around with night-vision.

Almost everything came into view. 20 robed men and women sat on seats high above him, conversing about this and that. No exits were in sight. The walls in front of the seats loomed over him. Kyo suspected that this was some sort of courthouse. Upon further investigation, he found that this was no longer Earth.

Kyo noticed the fact that there were robots. Then he looked around more, and found many creatures covered in fur. Some looked like cats, others like foxes and wolves. All of the different creatures were clothed like normal human beings, be they wearing suits or dresses, or even casual clothes.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?" _Kyo thought to himself. "_This is like some kind of twisted fairy tale. Only this time, rather than being made up, it's for real. Where am I? Why am I before a group of judges? And did Jenny's body get taken here too?"_

Suddenly, light filled the room, and Kyo switched back to his regular vision. A statuesque man in a white robe resided at the pedestal, gavel in hand. He looked as though he was getting on in years, with short gray hair and a beard. He smacked the gavel, signaling for the trial to begin.

"Kyo Isawa of Earth," he said with a booming, deep voice, "you have been charged with the destruction of Death. We've no idea how you accomplished this feat, but with your action, the natural balance of Earth has been disrupted. People can no longer pass on to the next life in the paradise of Nirvana, or Heaven as humans call it. How do you plead?"

Kyo said nothing and hung in silence from the cross. Then, he stated, "Guilty, your honor. However, I'd like to add that I destroyed him in self defense and general public safety. The death toll had been rising at a steady rate as of recently in my town, and Death killed my girlfriend. He seemed possessed or something."

Murmuring could be heard throughout the audience. The judge called for silence, and in that instant, everyone immediately shut up. "I see. Is it true you hail from a town called Tremorton?"

"Yes sir. My girlfriend lived there before I moved to the city."

"And is it true that your lover's name was Jennifer Wakeman, daughter of Nora Wakeman?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Very well. Now is it also true that the two of you had fought crime and villains who threatened the planet?"

"Yes, your honor. We fought together after becoming close friends after I found her ready to commit suicide. Time had passed, and she agreed to be my eternal lover."

At this, the judge said nothing. But then he said, "I see your predicament. Apparently, you were burned by rage and the need to protect your town, so you went and blew away Death's very existence. Is this true?"

"Yes, your honor. You're absolutely correct."

"Understood. The other judges and I must converse about this for a few moments." The judge turned his back and began chatting with the other men and women. Kyo could hear a few snippets of chatter, such as "we should make him Death" and "he must pay for his crime." Kyo did hear the judge say something.

"I am sympathetic to his situation. However, I disagree with his destruction of Death. But, we would have had to destroy him, Death, anyways. He was completely under Xelnas' control, and everything we tried to get him out of his possession failed. I say that we take a vote for the boy's fate."

The judge returned facing the audience. "Kyo, you have arrived on the planet of gods and "fantasy creatures," as humans call them, Ephemera. We watch over all other planets and our own. Death had originated here, so as to prevent the overcrowding of Earth, and to allow people to pass on to the next life. The judges and I have reached a point where we will take a vote on how your punishment will be enforced." The judge directed his gaze upon the audience. "Residents of Ephemera, we, the gods of the planet, must take a vote. All of those in favor of Kyo Isawa taking the role of Death until the day he has children or someone else that can fulfill his role say aye."

The vote was a unanimous decision.

"The court has decided," the god/judge declared. Kyo Isawa, you will take on the role of Death until either you have a wife that bears children, or someone voluntarily takes your duties. Note that if you choose the former, your children must be at least 16 before they can accept the responsibilities. Court adjourned," he said with a final smack of his gavel. Kyo chains broke, and he fell to the ground, where the pitch black hands from earlier reappeared and pulled him into another black hole.

Kyo found himself in a small room, where ancient drawings could be seen on the walls. They were in odd, circular patterns, and emitted an eerie glow. Immediately, the room began to shake, and Kyo, standing on top of one pattern, felt some sort of strange power flowing towards him. He felt physical pain for the first time in his life and let out deafening screams of anguish. The pain ripped throughout his body, as he wished for it to stop. It only increased as his right arm thrashed about uncontrollably in a seizure-like fit. He tried to make it stop, but it only made the pain worse. Eventually, black energy enveloped it, causing an intense burning sensation.

The pain kept eating away at him until, 2 hours later, it stopped abruptly. Kyo, barely clinging to consciousness, felt something warm inside his chest. "My God…" he said, knowing that he now had a heart. A harder metal replaced the titanium alloy that had been his body before. It was soft, yet durable, and was much like human skin in the way it behaved. His right arm was enveloped in black energy that whipped and thrashed about. He felt something in his abdomen, and figured that it must be a stomach, connected to his heart. Kyo looked at the ground he kneeled upon, and saw that he was in a small pool of his new blood. "_It must have leaked out as I was changing," _he thought. In fact, he felt warm. He _felt _warmth. It was an amazing sensation. Now he could feel the ground beneath him, and the differences in temperature, and know what Jenny's embrace would feel like.

Kyo noticed a strange feeling in his mouth. It was a sense of taste. A quick feel inside alerted him to the presence of taste sensors, rather than a tongue. Another entirely new world opened for Kyo, so that he could eat without having to use the restroom, or become obese. Kyo could also smell the musty room's odor, which mingled with the strange scent of his blood upon the ground. He now possessed all five senses. His sense of smell was strange, though, as he could smell things without nasal cavities. Also, his clothes felt baggy and loose. They were real clothes, just like the kinds that humans wore. However, they felt somewhat metallic, so Kyo figured that they were not only comfortable, but also protective. He removed his boots and saw his feet. They lacked toes, and looked somewhat like flippers, but were far smaller. They were medium-sized, and looked normal, in the sense that they were constructed in the same fashion as a human foot, but were made of metal. Kyo decided to have a look at his new body, and saw a mirror hanging on the wall.

He stripped himself of his garments and studied his reflection. His hair felt thin and soft. It was just like standard human hair. It was short and spiky, with a particularly long bang in the front mixed with the shorter ones. Looking below his waistline, Kyo laughed. He had become more human than he thought. It hung limply, but began to harden and become warmer all of a sudden. _"So this is what a penis is," _Kyo thought. "_I may have paid attention to those sexual education videos when the teachers showed 'em, but I never thought that I'd one day be able to reproduce." _After a few moments, Kyo's erection died down. He turned around and saw that he lacked an anus. It didn't matter, as he wouldn't have to use the restroom. Kyo then dressed himself after a few moments, and continued to look around the room.

Further away from him laid a long black scythe and a black cloak with red trim outlining the zipper that ran up to the neck. It had no hood. Kyo donned the cloak and grabbed the scythe, which wasn't completely black, but had a blade and handle that were both half black and half white, shiny and brand new without a single scratch. Kyo swung the scythe around for a few moments, getting adjusted to his new weapon, then ran a systems scan to see if he had any of his original weapons left. Most of them had gone offline, but a few remained, such as the arm cannon, the PSG7 sniper rifle that Jenny's mother had installed in him, and a few other things. He retained his previous combat knowledge, knowing every single martial art. Most of his gadgets functioned, like night vision and his extendable arms. However, his jet boots no longer functioned. Kyo's left arm remained the same. The cloak was rather striking, albeit dark. It made Kyo feel warmer than he did with just his clothes on.

But this didn't completely please him. After seeing and observing himself, and enduring pain for several hours, Kyo realized that he had become what he had hated; Death itself.


	6. Chapter 6: Adjustment

Chapter 6: Adjustment

Kyo, clad in his cloak and grabbing his scythe, proceeded out of the room through the small doorway that had appeared after his brutal period of agony and pain had finished. As he left, the judge from before stood waiting for him.

"Kyo, did everything go well?" he inquired.

"If by well, you mean two hours of physical torment and unparalleled horror, then yes, everything went smoothly," Kyo retorted smartly. "So, I guess I'm Death now, huh?"

"Yes, it's true. You are the thing that you hated most. You are the person who is responsible for sending countless souls to the afterlife each day. You are Death. New powers and abilities are sleeping inside of you, but you must unlock them, by studying this book." The judge handed Kyo a book that looked ancient with the same symbols that he had seen in the room where he changed on the book's front cover. The book must have stood the test of time for hundreds of years. "Kyo, by reading this book, you will learn more about yourself and your life's duties. Keep it safe, and never lose it."

"Yes sir," Kyo said nervously. "I want to ask you something though. What's your name? Who are you?"

The old man looked at him, and then said, "I am Arteas, the ruling God of this planet. Many different continents are on this planet, Ephemera, where creatures of all shapes and sizes live. My kingdom is Zael, one of the five floating continents. It is the central point of all governing and living on Ephemera. To be frank, it is the most powerful continent on the entire planet. Now, don't be confused. When I said that we have 'kingdoms,' don't think of them as the kind you would see in a fairy tale of knights and dragons. They are futuristic societies, which you may see as strange when the beings of the planet roam about. They seem out of place, but we are about 10 years ahead in terms of technology than Earth. Simply put, Ephemera is just like Earth and has many of the same luxuries, just with no humans."

"Wow," Kyo said in awe. "I wanted to ask you two other questions. First, who is that guy, Revan?"

Arteas' eyes closed, and a grim look came upon his face. "Revan is the source of all evil in the universe. He is the very calamity to all of existence, with scores of evil generals under his command. One of your enemies, Vexus, is a general of his. She is a very high-ranking officer in his twisted army. There are villains who operate outside of his control, but not many of them exist. Revan controlled Death with an unbreakable possession spell to destroy all of Earth's inhabitants, so he would be able to conquer it and be one step closer to a universe where only villains exist. So far, he's conquered a great number of planets, and it's only a matter of time until he attacks Ephemera. What was your second question?"

Kyo looked at the ground, frowning, with a worried expression. "Is there any way…any way at all…that I would be able to bring back Jenny from the dead? I loved her, and she died in my arms, telling me never to forget her. There was no chance of repairing her, and my soul was being ripped apart. Is there any way possible to bring her back?"

Arteas closed his eyes with a solemn expression. "There is one way," he said, "and that is to gather souls so that you can use magic for a revival spell. However, those souls never move on to the afterlife, for they are being used to keep someone alive. This is a forbidden art, for the fact that all souls must pass on, whether to Nirvana or Hell, and also because whoever performs it has their dark side drawn out of their souls. But I'm not stopping you. You can choose to do so and face the consequences that you create for yourself, or you can let her remain dead and keep yourself alive. It's your choice."

Kyo looked at Arteas for a moment, and nodded his head. "I'll do anything to bring her back…anything…"

"Remember, it's your decision. But for now, you must get back to Earth. I'll transport you there." Arteas placed his hand upon Kyo's head, and said, "_Lutea, Earth!" _In a mere instant, a light swept Kyo away, and before he knew it, Kyo was right back where he was in Tremorton, standing over Jenny's body in the cold night of the leaf-covered forest.

"Jenny," he said to her body, "I'll bring you back. I promise."


	7. Chapter 7: Revival

Chapter 7: Revival

Kyo, looking at Jenny's body sadly, sat down and opened the book Arteas gave to him. It was awfully thick, and around 10,000 pages long. Kyo looked at the table of contents, which started with Ch. 1: Basics and ended with Ch. 700: Forbidden Arts. Kyo opened to Ch. 1 and began reading.

About 3 hours later, Kyo found that it was already 11 o'clock. Kyo had started with the first chapter and had already advanced to the tenth, learning all of the basics of being Death. He had practiced growing his wings, which were his new source of flight, and had accidentally made seven trees wither and die before he learned how to control the deathly energies in his right hand. Anything organic that he touched would die immediately unless he concentrated the energy somewhere else in his body other than his right arm. However, the energy didn't affect inorganic substances, such as metal or something like that, so if Kyo brought Jenny back, he wouldn't have to worry about accidentally killing her. He practiced harnessing the energy, soul releases (on several small and dying woodland animals), and everything he read about in Ch. 1-10 until he perfected his skills.

Kyo also learned how to create a clone of himself that was fully capable of remembering and performing every task he assigned it. After practice, Kyo planned out how his days would work. From 7 a.m. to 7 p.m., he would collect souls, sending some to the afterlife and keeping some for the revival of Jenny. From 7 p.m. to 7 a.m., he would watch over Jenny's body and care for it, washing it in a nearby hot spring and watching it for six hours, then spent the rest of the time studying the book. The clone would work for the time he did this. He was completely oblivious to the world's problems, and paid attention solely to his own.

However, this wasn't as easy as he expected. Kyo found himself constantly having to dodge humans that entered the forest. Due to his further enhanced hearing, he was able to detect even the slightest footstep heading towards his direction. At this, he would immediately take Jenny's body with him to a safer location, and waited until the immediate danger was gone. This proved to be a tiresome task each day, but he couldn't let his girlfriend down.

Five years later, Kyo had finally reached the final chapter of his book. After learning every single spell, ability, and basic function of Death and mastering it, he would learn the forbidden art of revival. Before he began reading, he decided to travel to Ephemera and explore, so that he could take Jenny with him there...when she came back. Having learned the art of teleportation, he simply warped to Ephemera and flew above the planet's landscapes. The endless seas, the lush, green grasslands, the confusing, exotic jungles, even the tranquility of the forests made him realize that even though the inhabitants were highly advanced, they could still manage their futuristic society while keeping their planet beautiful at the same time. This was paradise. This was where he wanted to spend the rest of his days with his beloved Jennifer.

After coming back from Ephemera, Kyo decided that he wanted to give something to Jenny when she was revived. After having heard about the different exotic flora that grew on the planet one day during his rounds, he found a rare species of roses. The flowers were beautiful, even more so than the ones that you would find in bouquets at flower shops. However, Kyo thought that if Jenny saw just the rose in its purest form, she would think he just bought it. So, concentrating his power and mind on the rose, he transferred some of his power into the flower, making the petals turn black. He remembered that the book stated specifically, "If the one who is Death desires a mate, he or she must transfer some of their mind and energy into something that would show affection, and have that person accept it. Only then will the desired mate become the wife or husband of Death and share the same powers and responsibilities."

Kyo had read from the book in the chapter about revival that a large Deko circle drawn only in blood could be used to concentrate the energies needed to bring the dead back. Kyo figured that this "Deko circle" was the pattern he had seen in the room of his transformation and on the book's cover. So, chopping off his left hand, Kyo spilled the black, thick, vital fluid upon the ground and drew the circle on the stone that he had produced after condensing the soil that was there. He immediately reattached his hand with a quick healing spell, so as to avoid death by blood loss. 1 million souls were required for the revival, and fortunately for Kyo, he had gathered 3 million, 2 million of which he let go. Everything was set. The circle, the souls, and his power. Kyo's 5 years of loneliness were coming to an end. Now, he would get his wish.

Kyo rubbed his hands together, concentrating his energy into his heart.

"Jen, I told you I would bring you back…and now, I'm fulfilling that promise. I made a vow to never go back on my oaths that day, and I have kept it. We'll finally be together…forever."

Placing his hands on the drawing, he began shouting an incantation; "_O lords of Ephemera, grant me the power to bring the life back to a lost soul! O dearly departed souls, share your energy with the body of my fallen angel! Please, unite your powers and become one! Bring back…my beloved Jenny!" _The sky was thundering, lightning cracked, and the wind blew. Jenny's body in the middle of the circle began to slowly rise and glow brilliantly, so that it was enough to make any ordinary person experience a seizure. It floated a few feet above the ground, and began to glow even brighter. Tiny orbs of light flew into her body, while lightning bolts struck it. 1…2…4…8…32…, a steadily increasing number of the souls flew into her limp corpse faster and faster until no more were left. One final bolt struck the body, and it gave off a wondrous glow. A glow that seemed to bend the very essence of time and space. Suddenly, the thunder no longer boomed, the lightning no longer struck, the wind no longer blew furiously, and Jenny slowly descended to the Deko circle, where she lay stiff and unmoving. The holes where damage to her glorious being and figure could be seen were now gone, and sealed up.

"Jenny, please come back…" Kyo said as he walked over to her body and sat down, looking over it. "Please come back…"

She didn't move.

"Please."

Still no movement.

"Please. I love you. It's driving me mad. I can't go on without you."

He picked her up and kneeled on the ground. Kyo quietly began to cry. The tears that flowed like rivers of lifelong sadness down his face fell onto her stiff body. Suddenly, Kyo felt a leg twitch. He prayed that she would keep stirring. A hand opened slightly, and he laid her upon the ground, sitting, watching.

"…" No sound came from Jenny. Absolute silence followed.

"Jenny…come back to me," Kyo said softly with a melancholy heart as he watched her twitch.

At last, her eyes opened slowly. She looked at him for a few seconds, wearily, and then finally said, "...K...Kyo..."

"Hey Jen," Kyo said softly, smiling, no longer shedding tears. "Welcome back."


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness

Chapter 8: Darkness

"K…Kyo…" Jenny said weakly as her eyes adjusted. "H…help…help me…"

Kyo stood looking at his newly revived girlfriend for a few moments. He looked at her beautiful eyes, her blue metallic body, and saw into her soul. Her vibrant, joyful soul that was currently not showing in the expression on her face. "Jen, it's me. I'm Kyo. I'm here for you. I brought you back. You died in my arms but I managed to save your soul."

"…" She said nothing for a few seconds. "I…I…remember now. You told me…that you would avenge me…but…what happened to you…?"

Kyo looked away in shame and held his head low. "I'm sorry, my beloved. But after you died…I couldn't control the rage I felt. I destroyed Death. I incinerated him so that not even ashes were left. Because of my actions, I was forced to become Death and accept all his responsibilities. But I am still Kyo, the one who brought light to your life. The one you met on that summer day as you were about to kill yourself, the one who promised to protect you from all harm."

Jenny looked at him and started to cry. The clear, beautiful pearls that were her tears dropped onto his cloak as she tried to keep her eyes open and focused on her lover, but failed. "Kyo…I love you…when I died…it was so dark and lonely…I ran and ran but there was only darkness…darkness and no friends…no family…no you."

Kyo thought for a moment. "So, that's what it was like. I'm so sorry, from the pit of my soul. I didn't wanna leave you alone. After I became Death, I studied the magic that I would be able to use. I came upon the art of revival, and studied it until I mastered it. I'm sorry I left you. I'm just…" Kyo had run out of things to say, and changed the subject. "Can you move at all?"

"…No, I'm trying to move my arms and legs, but none of them will move. I hardly have any strength left to talk…"

"Please, if you're that weak, don't try…you're only overexerting yourself. Just try to get some rest."

"No…not yet. I want you to tell me…exactly what happened after…I died."

Kyo looked into her eyes, deeply. The endless pools of beauty that were her gentle eyes betrayed nothing. Sighing, Kyo set her upon the ground and laid next to her. He explained everything, from the trial to the inhabitants of Earth's situation. Some of the things he said made her laugh. Some put her into absolute silence. He did omit the fact that he used the souls of dead people to bring her back. It was the same old Jenny that he talked to, the one who had brought so much happiness into his life. Before he knew it, an hour had passed, and Kyo decided that it was time to wash Jenny. "Jenny, all this time, I've been making sure your body is in good condition so that you'd be happy with me once you came back."

She frowned at this, and said, "Why would I be unhappy? You know that nothing you do could ever make me angry."

He responded only with a small smile, and picked her up. "I've been washing you in a small spring nearby the clearing where I've been sleeping," he said.

When they reached it, Jenny's eyes lit up. This was truly a marvelous sight. A tiny island was in the middle of the pool of crisp, warm water. Kyo laid her in the water and waited for a few moments. Suddenly, he heard something. There was someone else in the woods besides them.

"Jenny, listen to me," Kyo said very seriously. "I have to go inspect what's going on. I'm gonna leave you somewhere safe, and if for some reason you regain your strength, DO NOT LEAVE THAT SPOT. Do you understand?"

She started to feel frightened. "Y-yeah, sure." Jenny's voice was trembling. Kyo put her inside of a hollowed out tree on the center of the tiny island. "I'll be back," he said to her, and took off.

Kyo walked around the forest with his scythe in hand. "Who's there? Come on out and show yourself," he called out loudly. The clearing where the Deko circle was was empty. He walked into the center and looked about himself. He could hear a disturbing laugh.

"_He he he he heh!"_

"Who's there?"

"_HA HA HA HA HA!" _The cackling came from behind Kyo. He turned around and saw a figure dressed in red, much like a shinobi.

"Who are you?" Kyo inquired.

"Man, you are one pathetic fool," the man said dully. Kyo thought the guy sounded much like himself. "Thinking you can get away with bringing some totally worthless chick back to life." He brandished a sword upside down. "Heh."

Kyo felt his anger building. "Leave Jenny out of this, you bastard. If you lay even one hair on her, I'll tear you apart. Now, I'm only gonna ask you one more time. Who the hell are you and why are you here?"

"Buddy…" the man said sarcastically, "I AIN'T GOT A NAME!!" He disappeared and reappeared right behind Kyo, taking a swipe. Kyo barely dodged the attack, and responded with a scythe swipe. The man dodged easily. "I know everything you know!" He said rudely. "Remember what Arteas told you about revival?"

Kyo suddenly remembered. "Bringing back the soul of someone draws out the dark side of the person who…wait! How did you…when did I have a dark side?!"

The man looked at him and laughed. "Man, you are one endless source of fun. Remember when you went off to fight Death and your eyes turned red? You just were boiling to the top! You swore at him, crushed his neck and blew him apart! You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Kyo remembered it all. His eyes _had _turned red. He _did_ boil over and had lost it. His rage was uncontrollable, and he ruthlessly slaughtered Death. "So that means…" Kyo started, at a loss for words.

"That's right, buddy!" the man said excitedly. He tore off his mask, and revealed Kyo's exact same face, only with red eyes of madness. "_I am you."_

Kyo couldn't believe him. "…SHUT UP!!" he shouted, charging at his dark side. He took a swipe and managed to make a gash across the ninja's torso.

"CRAP, THAT HURT!" he yelled, rushing towards Kyo. He plowed into him and pinned him against a tree, punching him in the face madly. "Rule number 1: DON'T HIT ME OR YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!" he screamed like a daft little monkey. He took one final punch that sent Kyo through the next five trees behind him.

"GACK!" Kyo blurted out as he smacked into the tree against his back. He got up and began racing toward his dark self, and the two began a furious combo of katana and scythe swipes, each one blocking the other's attacks. After the clash ended, they interlocked blades. Kyo had the upper hand.

"So, you think you're big, hotshot?" he asked angrily. "Well then, maybe you'll like the way it feels when a blade gets rammed through your stomach!" Kyo knocked his dark side away and darted in for the kill, when the ninja disappeared. He quickly reappeared on a tree.

"Fun playing with you big guy!" he sniggered. He swung his katana with so much force at the air above him that a black hole opened up. "Don't worry, I'll be back to play again soon! HA HA HA HA!!" With that closing statement, he jumped into the hole and retreated, while Kyo stood on the Deko circle, staring at where the darkness inside of him stood just a moment ago.


	9. Chapter 9: Society

Chapter 9: Society

As Jenny sat inside of the hollow tree, she struggled to move her arms and legs. They just wouldn't budge, not even by an inch. "_Well_," she thought disappointedly, "_Kyo will have to carry me around for a while. At least until I can walk. But I don't want to overwork him. He already has an extremely important job, helping millions of souls to the afterlife each day. He must've been so lonely, just like me all this time. I wish I could help him, and reintroduce him to the human world. But what will he say? He's done so much for me…_"

As she sat pondering how she would help her boyfriend, Jenny heard footsteps. They fell upon the soft green grass of the new planet and approached ever closer. Jenny sat and listened, hoping the sounds belonged to who she thought they did. In a mere few seconds, Kyo appeared in front of her, his face cut and bloody. Yet, he still managed to give her a wide grin, one that didn't seem to mind the cuts and gashes around it.

"Ready to go?" Kyo asked. His gaze was fixed squarely upon her visage. Upon his questioning, nodded, she did. Kyo picked up his angel and said nothing more. She looked up at his battered face, wondering who could have done such damage to her knight in shining armor.

Upon reaching the Deko circle, Kyo gently laid Jenny down on the hard stone. His dark self's blood was splattered across the diagram. Kyo held his hand out to the puddles and cried, "_Mizu_!" Water instantly appeared and washed the crimson away.

Jenny watched in awe as water appeared for her boyfriend by his mere shout for it. After seeing the amazing feat, she asked, "How did you do that?"

"Hmm?" He turned to her. "Oh. That's just a simple water spell. It's one of Death's many abilities. I may have lost many of my former robotic weapons and such, but this new power more than makes up for it."

She looked at his peaceful expression. He stared at his arm shrouded in dark energy, slender and smooth. "The problem is, I can only use my magic a limited number of times before I have to fall back on physical attacks. It comes back over time, but even so, I've never been a big fan of magic." He walked toward Jenny and took off his cloak. "Here. I'll let you use it tonight." He bundled her up, and she giggled softly. Her cheeks became a light tint of blue.

The cloak felt warm, like the gentle embrace he would often give her during happier days. "Thanks Kyo."

"Anytime Jen." Then, he picked her up and held her tightly against his chest. Jenny noticed that he was unusually warm. It radiated through her system, making her feel like nothing could ever tear them apart. Something inside of him pulsed. Jenny immediately knew what it was.

"Kyo…you have a heart. I can feel it beating," she whispered.

"…Yeah," he responded simply. "I gained a heart, stomach, and veins when I became Death. And rather than oil, I have blood now. It may be black, but it's still blood, nonetheless. That's why I feel so warm." Kyo eased her to the ground, and laid down. He rolled close to her. "I'm going to sleep. You should too, since I'm going to start physical therapy with you tomorrow."

"But what about your job?"

"Don't worry. The clone will fulfill my duties. Goodnight, Jenny. I love you." He shut his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight Kyo, my love," Jenny said as she powered down for the night.

----

The following morning, Jenny awoke early. She had slept peacefully, and turned her head to look at the man of her dreams. He still had not awoken.

"Hey Kyo," she called out to him, "wake up! We have to start getting me back into shape."

He rolled over, and began to open his eyes groggily. He said nothing, but responded only with tired eyes and a smile. Kyo rubbed his eyes and blinked several times, then stood up. He proceeded to point his finger at the cloak around Jenny. "_Tentei_!"

The cloak vanished, and immediately reformed upon its owner. "Well, good morning. Are you ready to start practicing?" he asked her, as Jenny lay upon the ground. She tried in vain to move her arms and legs, but did manage to wiggle her fingers.

"Of course. I don't plan on being unable to walk forever, and make you carry me everywhere. But then again…"

Kyo laughed at this, and sat next to her, bringing her body upright. "Pretty funny. Anyways, let's start with your hands and wrists." He started moving her wrists around in every direction, while opening and closing her hands at the same time. "See if you can do it on your own," Kyo encouraged her. Jenny began to close and open her hands slowly, and attempted to twist her wrists. They moved only slightly, but it was still progress. "Good," he said. "Keep it up."

----

Over the course of 2 weeks, Jenny had slowly regained her strength. She had gone from being unable to sit up on her own to having the ability to walk and run for short distances. After Kyo did a systems check on Jenny, he discovered that she lost the same things he did when he became Death. She couldn't even fly, but Kyo let Jenny ride on his back when he flew above the city of Tremorton.

Seeing Tremorton from above while flying on Kyo's back felt like an entirely new experience, as if Jenny had been unable to fly before and had never seen it like this. The city really hadn't changed. It was as if it was frozen in time. The suburban areas were still populated by plenty of civilians, the downtown area bustled with activity, even the schools were the same. She couldn't help but let her heart flutter every time she saw it.

When Kyo didn't fly with her on his back, the two would often take walks through the vast forest in which they resided. They usually found squirrels or some other woodland creature scurrying around. The trees may have been losing their leaves and were rotting, but Jenny and Kyo paid it no mind. They rather enjoyed the prospect of a peacefully quiet and somber forest all to themselves. The tranquility and being surrounded by nature created an air of magic. Even Kyo's dark side hadn't shown up. They were truly happy.

----

One day, when Kyo and Jenny had returned from a particularly pleasant walk, Jenny asked, "Kyo…you haven't had to take my mom's soul yet, have you?"

He looked at her confusedly, but scratched his head. "No. She hasn't appeared on my list all this time. Why?"

She produced a sigh of relief. "Thank the heavens. How long has it been?"

"Since what?"

"Since I died."

"…" Kyo looked at the ground and sighed. "5 years. 5 long, depressing years."

She gazed at his melancholy face. That man could never hurt something innocent. His deep black eyes may have appeared evil to some, but she admired them. His bony right arm was imbued with the ability to take lives. But Jenny knew that Kyo would never use it unless necessary.

"5 years…that's a long time. I haven't seen my friends or my mom. I bet they're all worried for me."

"…You want to visit them, right?" Kyo placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. They miss us. I can just feel it."

"Hmm….Jen, all this time, I've kept your death a secret. I haven't visited anyone since you died. Not even my Servbots. Hell, I haven't checked my house once since you died. I cared about you and only you. Besides, what would everyone say if Death walked into town all of a sudden?"

"It doesn't matter! You can conceal your right hand, since the arm's already covered by the cloak. They'll still know it's you, the person who helped protect them. We can fib if they ask about what happened. See? It's not so bad."

Kyo turned from her and muttered something under his breath. A black leather glove appeared on his right hand, and he faced her again after a few seconds.

"…Very well, we'll go. But if something happens…"

"Don't worry! Nothing's gonna happen!"

Kyo gripped her hand and walked towards the city. Neither said anything, and reached Tremorton in about 10 minutes. Kyo had no desire to visit anyone. They would think him an even bigger freak than before. He worried the entire way, all the while forgetting to allocate the energies in his right arm somewhere else.

----

As they entered, Jenny looked about at her old neighborhood. Memories of her life before she died rushed back into her databanks. While she looked about, a man walked by in a business suit, carrying a large briefcase. He had spiky auburn hair, and a scraggly goatee. As he passed Kyo and Jenny, he looked back at them and kept walking. Suddenly, he stopped, and looked at the two again. He seemed confused, his brow kinked whilst he rubbed his chin. "J…Jenny? Jenny Wakeman?!" he asked, curiously. It was Bradley Carbuncle.

"BRAD!" Jenny exclaimed happily. She ran towards him while he put down his briefcase. He welcomed her with open arms.

"Jenny!" he said as he hugged her. "My God! Where have you been?" Brad's voice was considerably deeper than when he was in high school. His hair was a tad shorter, and he stood about 3 or 4 inches taller than Jenny. "It's been so long."

"I know," Jenny responded. "You've grown."

"Not as much as Tuck." Brad laughed. "Since I got out of college, I worked in accounting. Now I'm the VP of city council. So how's Kyo been doing?"

Kyo waved at him, and slowly walked over. "Hey Brad," he greeted, rather reservedly. "How's it going? Has anyone been attacking the city in these past 5 years?"

Brad still grinned and said, "No, not many threats have been made. Misty and the Skyway Patrol have taken care of any threats. Vexus hasn't shown up, so it's been relatively quiet. Nice cloak."

"Thanks. Where's Tuck?"

"He should be getting out of school by now. He's in middle school."

"And Sheldon?" Jenny asked.

"He's at a conference right now between head researchers in the field of antibiotics. He's pretty well-known, and helped a world-renowned surgeon who goes by the name of Derek Stiles find a cure for all kinds of previously untreatable viruses. The common cold, HIV, AIDS, and most STDs."

Jenny whistled at these outstanding accomplishments. "Everyone's been doing well, I see. But…what about my mom?"

Brad, still smiling, said to her, "Your mother is fine. She's been worried sick about you though, but never gave up hope. I should know this because she stopped by my house every day, asking if I had seen her. She went so far as to post pictures of you on telephone poles and stuff, just like they do with dogs, asking if anyone had seen you."

Kyo said nothing.

"My mom…" Jenny began, breathlessly, "I could never repay her for that…"

"XJ9? XJ9!!" a familiar old voice called some distance away. Jenny turned to fact the source of the noise. She saw an old woman in yellow pumps, which seemed a bit oversized. Her black pants were solid. She also wore a yellow coat, which looked much like a raincoat. Large glasses with red lenses were set upon her lengthy nose. Her white hair stood in giant tufts upon her head. Yes, Dr. Norene Wakeman still looked the same as ever.

"Jennifer!!" She ran towards her daughter as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Mother…? Mom!" Jenny exclaimed as she walked towards her mom, feeling sheer jubilee and delight at reuniting with the person who had put her heart and soul into producing her. After 5 years, 5 years of being dead with darkness, no friends, and no family, Jenny was finally seeing her mother again.

"XJ9…XJ9…" Ms. Wakeman was in tears, tears that had never forgotten her daughter after all these years of solitude and pain. She embraced Jenny tightly. "Where have you been? I was so worried…" she sobbed.

"Mom, it's okay…" Jenny could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "Don't cry…I'm here now…I've got an explanation. While Kyo and I were investigating the death toll's increase, I…died."

Kyo stood watching them hold each other. He did not know what to feel, boredom, sadness, or joy. "Jen…I hope you're happy. Just don't reveal anything…"

Brad sniffed and said, "Ah, these family moments. Hmm. So, she's…been dead?" He turned to Kyo. Ignored Brad, he did, and stood silently watching the mother-daughter reunion.

Once she had heard the news that Jenny had died, Ms. Wakeman looked up at Jenny's somber face. "You died? Then how are you standing here?" Her face was fast becoming red and puffed.

"Kyo…repaired me," Jenny lied. "It took five years of hard work, but he managed to do it. My CPU had been completely decimated, so Kyo had to rewrite the scripting and such. I may have lost most of my weapons and gadgets, but I'm alive, aren't I?" While her face did not show it, Jenny felt guilt. The kind of guilt that ate away at her soul, devouring it, savoring it. She couldn't stand lying to her mother, but she had a secret to keep.

Ms. Wakeman looked at Kyo, smiled, and nodded. "Why didn't you bring her to me? I could have repaired her in half the time it took you."

Kyo looked at his feet in shame. He never liked lying to people, but if he were to keep his secret safe, lie he must. "I did it because…" He searched for an explanation. "…because I felt like it was my fault she died. I didn't want to burden you, so I took the matter into my own hands. I love her so much, I was willing to do anything to repair her. I kept it a secret, and decided to make it a…sort of surprise once she had recovered."

"Kyo," Jenny's mother began, "thank you so much. Thank you for making my creation…no, daughter…happy. In that aspect, you filled me with joy. I cannot express the heartfelt gratitude I have for you with words alone." Ms. Wakeman rubbed her face, and let go of Jenny.

"I've got an idea!" Brad proclaimed, snapping his fingers. "I think I should tell everyone we went to high school with that you guys came back!"

Jenny and Kyo glanced at each other nervously. They said simultaneously, "That sounds…great." They realized that they would have to do even more work to keep the truth hidden.

----

Within an hour's time, everyone that Jenny and Kyo had met in high school, from teachers to students, gathered round the boyfriend and girlfriend, near the area where they entered. Mostly everyone was present, but it turned out that some had passed away recently.

But other than that, everyone was doing well. In fact, Brit and Tiff Krust had come, and, as it turned out, were the CEOs of two extremely successful fashion companies. They refused to specify which ones they worked for, as it was "bad publicity around peons" and they hadn't forgotten their previous attempts at making the lives of the robotic "freaks" miserable. Jenny, who greeted them reluctantly, refused to forgive them of past insults and pranks.

Sheldon was a successful medical scientist, as Brad had said, and had left his conference early to see Jenny and Kyo. His stalker-like crush on Jenny was gone, but she still had a place in his heart. This was due to the fact that he had met a woman by the name of Maria Stilva who worked in the same field he did. After dating for a year, the two were married.

Tuck had become a twelve year-old student in middle school. His personality had changed ever so slightly, but it was the same old Tucker Carbuncle, more or less. He now stood one or two feet higher. His hair was rather unruly and wild, yet the way he talked and behaved reminded Jenny that this was still the little boy who had thrown the baseball through her window, causing her to meet him and Brad in the first place so many years ago.

Yes, everyone had gone on to lead successful lives, becoming stockbrokers, store owners, scientists, and so many other professions, or they were still in college. As they inquired about what had happened over the past ten years, Jenny and Kyo kept hiding the truth. The guilt built up in them, like swirling torrents of horrible dishonesty. Kyo did not speak much, as he said that he felt tired from the walk he had taken with Jenny earlier that day. As strong as Kyo was, and despite the fact that he had natural immunities to all ailments, he felt pain and sometimes showed it in his facial expression. His stomach churned without cease. Jenny could only try to show a straight face, and barely succeeded. She couldn't stand watching her boyfriend be in such pain and misery. She felt miserable as well, almost letting the secret out several times. But, she kept her promise to Kyo.

After many hours of catching up and reminiscing, Principal (formerly Vice Principal) Rezinski arranged a high school reunion of sorts in honor of Jenny and Kyo's brave efforts made to protect the city. Even the mayor was going to make a public appearance at the event. Jenny and Kyo were expected to give a short speech, but neither could think of anything to say. Everyone in their high school pitched in to see to it that this would be a reunion to remember.

----

Tremorton High's gymnasium had been converted into a temporary dance floor, with a stage ready for a rock band, known as Rise Against, to play their music. Decorations adorned the walls, lights were being set, and sweet delights were placed upon table after table after table. Kyo had volunteered to assist with the stage lights, while Jenny assisted countless people with decorations.

As Kyo stood on the ladder, towering above all, he muttered to himself, fixing and adjusting the wires and such of the lamps, all the while forgetting about his right arm. With the flip of a switch some distance away, the light turned on, surprising Kyo and causing him to tumble to the floor below.

Kyo sat up, rubbing his head. He squinted as the pain quickly dissipated. An electrician ran over to him hurriedly to assist.

"Lemme help you up, Mr. Isawa," the man said politely, offering his right hand.

"Ow…thanks." Kyo groaned, taking the electrician's hand. A moment later, the latter fell to the ground with a sickening crash, dead.

"Oh my…God," Kyo said, horrified. Then realizing what he had done, he quickly looked at his skeletal arm. The glove had slipped off when he fell! The energies in his hand hadn't been concentrated somewhere else!

"No…no…NO!!" Kyo screamed as he pounded the gym floor with his fists. "CRAP! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID, SO IGNORANT?! ARGH!!" The floor was now littered with small craters.

Everyone directed their attention to Kyo, and Jenny rushed over to him.

"Kyo! What's wrong?"

"I…I…I forgot to concentrate my energy…and now, that guy is dead…" Kyo pointed at the corpse.

"Oh no…this can't be happening…"

People gasped as they saw the crumpled body. Screams could be heard, and everyone began to panic. Ms. Wakeman walked forward, looking at the mob behind her, and her daughter staring at the ground a few feet in front of her.

"Fools," she muttered. "ENOUGH!!"

The mob began to die down, and they looked at the short woman, Jenny, and Kyo. The two looked up at Nora.

"Kyo, I believe you owe us an explanation?" Ms. Wakeman stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

Kyo glanced at her nervously. He felt sick. It was time to come clean to the public.

"…Citizens of Tremorton," he began, "I have not been honest to you. All of the things I've told you were false. The guilt just kept building up, and I…" He searched for his following words, but found nothing. They fled from his mind.

"He hates to lie to people," Jenny continued. "He hates dishonesty in all forms. I've lied to everyone too. We couldn't waltz in and tell you the whole story."

The citizens paid attention, but low murmurs of disbelief could be heard throughout the crowd.

Kyo began to speak again. "During the time of the death toll's increase, Jenny and I had investigated the cause. It turned out that Death himself had become possessed. He killed Jenny and I cradled her in my arms as she died. I was enraged. I lost the love of my life, and while it may sound impossible, I killed Death. And for my crime, I became him. Later on, I learned how to bring back people from the dead. I used the magic I learned to revive Jenny, all the while sending souls of the dearly departed to the afterlife."

Tremorton's inhabitants stared at him in awe. This was outrageous, ridiculous, unheard of! You couldn't kill Death itself…or could you?

Jenny gave a sad smile, looking at Kyo. "It's okay now, Kyo. Let's go…"

"No," he refused flatly. "Jenny, I haven't been honest to you either. I told you that I used a 'simple' revival spell to bring you back. Well, it's not so simple. I spilled my own blood to make that Deko circle, and…" he looked at the ground angrily, tears dropping onto the gym floor. "I had to use the souls of dead people to bring you back. I broke the law of Ephemera, planet of gods, and created my own punishment because the revival drew out my dark side. Now, he's hunting us relentlessly, and won't stop until he kills us both."

Jenny was taken aback. It wasn't possible. The souls of people she didn't know were inside of her, never to pass on? No. It couldn't be true. But Jenny realized that if he was Death, he must be speaking the truth. He was, after all, the person who had control over souls. He could manipulate them any way he chose, sending them to Hell or Nirvana.

"Kyo…why did you break the law? That's not like you…"

"Jen, I told you that I missed you so much, I couldn't bear to be without you, my everything. I was willing to do anything…anything…to bring you back. The CPU was destroyed, with no hope of repair. I'm sorry I lied. To all of you. Especially you, Jenny. I know society as a whole may never forgive me, but Jenny…please forgive my misdeed. I never wanted to fib to you, but I had no choice. I'm so sorry…"

Jenny, upset by his lie, didn't know what to say. She thought to herself, "_Kyo, I may hate being lied to, and I may hate dishonesty. But I know you tried to atone for your sins, and I know you were lonely_." She smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder. She said, "Kyo, I love you too much to not forgive you. I know you're sorry. Don't cry anymore."

Kyo looked up at her, his tears stopping. "Thank you. Thank you so much, my love. But as for now, I have to leave. I don't plan on visiting the human world anymore. I don't care if you come with me or not. It's your decision. Stay with a freak, or stay with society."

Jenny was confused. She knew that if she went with Kyo, she may never see her mother or friends again. But if she stayed with society, she may be feared even more than she was before…and she would never see her boyfriend again.

"Kyo…" she thought for several minutes, then stated firmly, "I'm coming with you. Goodbye, everyone."

The two walked together side by side, and headed out the gym doors, into the starry night. Ms. Wakeman stepped forward.

"Jenny, wait!"

Jenny looked behind herself, at her mother. "I'm sorry, mom…Kyo needs my help, and I can't just leave him all alone. I'm…sorry…" Tears formed in her eyes, and she sniffed. But Jenny quickly looked away and continued walking away from a society that would never forget the fact that a robot was in love with the Angel of Death, who could become the very calamity of mankind at any point in time.


	10. Chapter 10: Final

Chapter 10: Final

Jenny watched Kyo lay upon the ground, looking at the night sky. It was a warm night, so he had removed his cloak and wore only his pants. He had been like this since they got back from Tremorton. She knew he was still depressed from the fact that he had chosen to stay away from society, and the incident that occurred in the high school gym.

"Kyo, are you okay?" she inquired.

No reply.

"Kyo…come on. Cheer up." She placed her hand on his bare stomach, rubbing it gently. It felt like real skin, but he had told her that it was actually an organic metal.

"Jen," he started, "I don't wanna talk right now."

"Kyo, I know you have a problem with the decision you made. But we need to talk."

Kyo turned to her, closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. "Jenny, I don't know what to say. You and everyone else saw me kill that guy. On top of that, I lied to everybody. I don't know how I can live with myself after that."

"It's not your fault. I heard you fall off that ladder, so your glove slipped off. It was an accident. Don't beat yourself up because of a mistake."

"A mistake? I didn't concentrate the energies in my arm somewhere else. That's one of the basic things you have to do as Death when entering the human world. And yet, I was stupid enough to forget that. Now, an innocent soul is lost, long before his time."

"Okay, you forgot! Let it go! You can't dwell on the past. You just have to keep moving on, or else you're gonna wind up miserable. Besides, what's one soul among-"

Kyo became angry. He seized Jenny by the shoulders. "One soul? One soul?! That guy's soul was still fresh, far from ready to pass on. What if it happens again? Just two souls lost among many? Then three, four, five, and it'll keep going on, never-ending, until all innocent souls are gone. Then what will happen?"

"Kyo," Jenny said frightened, tears forming in her eyes, "you're hurting me…please let go…"

Kyo came to his senses and released his girlfriend. "Now I'm hurting the one I love. I'm losing it. I really am a freak," he stated sadly. "Jenny, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

She stared at him momentarily, then hugged him. He looked up and followed suit. They sat in silence, stroking and caressing each other. Then they kissed like they never had before.

"Kyo," Jenny began after moving her "lips" away, "I'll always forgive you. You know that. Before you came so long ago, I was a freak too. But when you came around, I saw myself as less of a freak and more like a person. You made me so happy and you continue to do so. You're the light in the darkness of my life, and the answer to my being. You're everything to me."

"Thanks a lot." Kyo stroked her head a few more times and stopped. Changing the subject, he asked, "Jen, I found that your pager monitor is still functional. Have you received any calls lately?"

"No, none yet," she responded. "Besides, if someone were to attack, what would I do? Many of my weapons don't work, and I can't fly. You'd have to help me. Maybe I'll get a call tomorrow, but for now, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Alright. Goodnight, Jenny." Kyo laid down and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Kyo. I love you." Jenny went into sleep mode.

----

The following morning, Jenny awoke with a start. Her internal clock notified her that it was 10:30, and her pager monitor was ringing. It quickly popped out of her chest, and her mother's face appeared on-screen.

"Jenny! We have a problem!" she said, panicking. "A madman has threatened to level Tremorton if you and Kyo don't show up!"

Jenny was worried, to say the least. "Mom, Kyo and I will get there as fast as we can. Just hang on."

Kyo had been standing on a tree and listening the entire time, so he jumped down, his cloak billowing in the breeze. As he landed, Jenny's monitor closed and went back into her chest.

"You heard the news?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Kyo replied somewhat nervously. "Look. After what happened last night, I shunned the human world. But, my dream reminded me that all our friends need our help, and my duty is to protect."

Jenny smiled and said, "That's great. Ready to go?"

"Yes. But I promised to protect you with all my being. And I don't wanna lose you again. So," He drew his scythe out of thin air, "I'll kick his ass!"

His black wings sprouted, large and feathery. He kneeled down so Jenny could grab hold of his back. He rocketed off, soaring high above the trees.

Within a few minutes, Jenny and Kyo had reached the tallest building in Tremorton. She looked down and saw thousands of people crowding around it, looking to see what the madman would do next. Kyo saw the figure, and his eyes grew wide. It was his dark side. He stood in his red shinobi outfit menacingly, holding his katana upside-down. He glared at Jenny and Kyo with red eyes, even madder than before, with a twisted smirk upon his face. Kyo descended to the roof and let Jenny off his back.

"Jenny, stay back," he warned. He gripped his scythe tightly.

"Well, well, well," the ninja said mockingly. "It seems you two showed up. For that, I'm glad. Glad that I get to taste YOUR BLOOD!!" He readied his blade.

"You!" Kyo shouted. "I'll tear you apart and send you straight to Hell!"

"I've gotten stronger since we last met. Don't think this'll be easy. I've been wanting to destroy your precious wittle Jenny for a while now, and this is my chance." He disappeared quickly and reappeared right behind Kyo, stabbing him in the side.

Kyo grimaced from the pain. The katana came out through the other side of his body. Kyo pushed it out and took a swipe with his scythe. The ninja jumped out of the way.

Kyo dashed towards his enemy and they clashed blades. A thunderous boom could be heard once the two metals collided. Kyo pushed, but was quickly knocked back by a strong kick.

"SHADOW RAVE!" the ninja yelled. He swung his blade and a sliver of dark energy came out, racing towards Kyo. He dodged it as it exploded in the distance. The ninja kept producing these energy waves, and Kyo dodged most of them, sometimes being cut by one of them. He moved ever closer and let loose with a furious combo, managing to land a few slices on his foe. However, the injuries were only minor.

The ninja began to rocket towards Jenny, who had prepared her PSG7. She fired, but the enemy merely split the bullet in two. As he came in closer, she jumped on top of him and leapt off, leaving him slashing at air. Jenny ran to a different section of the tower's roof and continued to unload her shots on the ninja.

Kyo was also pursuing his enemy, and caught him several times. However, the latter kept dealing serious blows, while Kyo was only able to land a few cuts and gashes.

The two began to swing their blades madly at each other, blocking each other's attacks. Kyo used all of his might, but kept suffering injury after injury. They locked blades, and it lasted for a while. Kyo almost won, but the ninja pushed him far away, a few yards away from Jenny.

Kyo bled furiously. He had numerous gashes, stabs, and cuts. He was in excruciating pain. He was fighting a losing battle, with no possible hope for victory. Suddenly, he remembered the black rose.

_The rose! _he thought. _Of course! If I give it to Jenny, she can fight too. But I have to hurry. I may have a lot of blood, but I'm losing it fast. Even my constant healing ability isn't working well._

"Hurry up!" the ninja cried, wiping the blood off his sword and sucking his fingers. "You blood tastes really good!"

Kyo slowly got to his feet, and turned to face Jenny. This was it. They were going to be eternally united. He limped over to her, falling down several times. When he finally stood in front of her, he fell over exhausted, trying to catch his breath.

"Jenny…" he wheezed. He coughed up blood.

"Kyo, don't talk," she begged. "Just hang on."

"No…there's something I have to tell you…When we became boyfriend and girlfriend, we knew that there was nothing that could ever tear us apart. And now, I want to seal that bond forever." He reached inside his cloak and produced the rose as Jenny held his head up.

"If Death desires a mate, he or she must transfer some of their energy into whatever they choose to use as a form of engagement," Kyo recited. "Jennifer Hemera Wakeman…will you marry me?"

Jenny couldn't believe what she heard. Marriage? And become the wife of Death, accepting the same responsibilities as her husband? She began to think.

The ninja had heard them. "Don't do it!" he yelled at Jenny. "He's only trying to make you a freak, just like himself! You're gonna regret it!"

Jenny ignored the madman's shouts.

"Well?" Kyo asked lovingly. "Whaddya say? It'll be great."

"…" Jenny said nothing for several moments, then joyously nodded her head.

"Then take the rose and become my bride."

Jenny took the rose from him and clasped it in her hands. Suddenly, a bright column of light shone down from the heavens and surrounded her. She looked about herself, as Kyo put his head down, barely clinging to consciousness, outside of the brilliant aura. She began to float inside of it, hands together, eyes closed. The light became brighter and brighter until nothing could be seen. Kyo squinted, grinning.

"Hmm. I wonder what she'll look like when she comes out," he wondered aloud, laying in a pool of his blood. Thanks to his natural healing ability, many of his wounds had closed up. Some more serious ones still remained, albeit a bit smaller. He had lost a few quarts of blood, yet still managed to keep his eyes open.

The ninja was enraged, needless to say. "Idiots…" he said to himself. "No matter what they do, they'll DIE!" With that, he darted towards the column of light but slammed into it. The barrier repelled him, and the ninja flew back. He used his hands to spring onto his feet as he went backwards.

One bright flash of light illuminated the sky. It began to fade, and Kyo could see a figure emerge from it, a figure of a female with beautiful blue angelic wings. She wore an astounding icy-blue cloak with silver trim, one that had no signs of wear or tear. Her hair was long and cyan, flowing down her back with a shine that would make anyone envy it. Several long bangs hung in front of her face, only adding to her already unparalleled splendor. Even her right arm, wrapped in blue energy, was a sight to behold. Her eyes were icy-blue limitless pools of passion which anyone could drown in. Jenny was fit for a god.

She slowly came back to the ground, and opened her eyes. She blinked several times, stretched her arms, and walked over to Kyo. She kneeled down to him.

"You okay?" Jenny asked, stroking his bloody face.

"Well, gorgeous, my wounds are closing up," he responded, gazing into her exquisite blue eyes. "You look great. Amazing, really. Oh, look. Seems like someone's giving you a present." He pointed behind her.

A marvelous katana was falling from the sky. It cleaved the clouds in twain and finally stuck itself in the roof. Jenny casually strolled over to it with a spring in her step. The sword was shiny and magnificent, its blade curved and approximately 4 feet long. The handle was wrapped in red cloth, silky smooth. It stuck out enough so that Jenny could comfortably grab it with two hands. She swung it several times. It was light and easy to wield, yet powerful enough to split even the hardest of metals. It was truly the handiwork of a master smith.

Jenny turned to face the ninja. "Long ago, I made a promise to Kyo," she began. "We would do anything in our power to protect each other. He's done more than enough on his part. Now it's my turn to fulfill my end of the deal!" Her weapon prepared, she ran towards her enemy. Jenny sped forward like a bullet, steadily increasing her speed.

"IDIOT!" the psycho screamed. "YOU'LL NEVER WIN THAT WAY! TIME TO DIE!" He ran forward, ready to hack away. They came ever closer to each other, ready to end each other's life with a final blow…

ZING!!

They stopped past each other, having swung their blades. The girl of blue and the ninja clad in red stood facing away from each other. Nothing could be heard, except the low whistle of the wind. Neither moved. They looked straight forward, their gazes fixed upon nothing in the distance.

"C'mon…" Kyo said, hoping his bride had dealt their attacker a fatal blow. He struggled to get to his feet, having regained some of his strength. His vision was blurry.

Suddenly, Jenny stood up straight. Not a word, she spoke, and walked past the defeated ninja. She smirked at him as she passed and said, "I'll die huh? Looks like you're the one who lost."

The ninja was frozen in his position. He couldn't move, but his body shook.

"You…" he said in an evil tone, full of rage. "No…I…can't…LOSE!" At this, he began to bleed from the waist. It came by the gallons, spilling out upon the ground. In a matter of seconds, he collapsed on the ground, dead.

Kyo watched his girlfriend, still feeling weak from the massive quantities of blood he had lost. He was stumbling, struggling to stand up, and taking steps back unintentionally, getting ever closer to the building's edge.

"You did it, Jenny…" he said weakly. "You took him down. Now we can…live our lives in peace…"

Jenny just grinned as she approached him. _Finally, a chance for some peace and quiet, _she thought. _We can build a house, raise a fam- _She gasped. Kyo took a step backward and lost his footing. He was falling off the skyscraper!

"Kyo!" Jenny sprinted towards him as he fell, and leaped off the tower in the hopes of catching him. She flapped her wings, desperately trying to increase her speed. She kept coming closer, closer, until she was just within arm's reach.

Below, people screamed as they saw the two robots plummeting from high above. They tried to estimate their landing area, and moved out of the way to make room for them. Dr. Wakeman watched in terror as her daughter fell. It was only a matter of time until they hit the ground, and neither of them could withstand that sort of impact.

Jenny could almost reach Kyo. He was almost completely unconscious, and didn't move at all. Jenny gave one more burst of speed with her wings and grabbed Kyo's hand. She pulled him towards herself and flew over the crowds of people, landing in the cleared area surrounded by civilians. She ignored them and laid Kyo upon the ground.

"Kyo! Don't die on me!" she said as she shook his shoulders.

"…Jen…ny?" he responded wearily. "Ha ha…this is just like when we first met…"

Jenny gave a sigh of relief and smiled, her eyes misting.

Around them, people began to cheer. These robotic freaks had saved the city, the country, the planet. On top of that, they were robots who weren't just soulless abominations, but people instead.

Jenny and Kyo looked up at the citizens and gave wide grins. Kyo kissed her and held her hand. He concentrated her energies into another point in her body. She giggled.

"That tickles," she said. "So, we're both Death now, right?"

"Yep," he answered, getting to his feet.

"Good. But…I'd rather have a real wedding, and not elope. Whaddya say? Sounds good, huh?"

Kyo looked surprised and said, "Well, I guess that sounds pretty nice. I'm gonna have to find a ring."

She pounced on him and barraged him with kisses. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently, but then began to blush.

After a moment, he said, "Jenny, you have…how should I put this…uh, look down your shirt and skirt."

Jenny was confused for a moment, but then did as he said. She gave out a squeal of surprise.

"I can raise kids?!" she inquired, shocked.

"Yeah," he replied. "But there has to be someone to fertilize the egg cell. However, I don't think we're ready to raise children yet."

"You're right. We still need to learn more responsibility. Then we can settle down and raise a family."

"Sounds good. Jen, there's something I wanna show you, once this 'celebration' is over."

Nora began to run over towards Jenny and Kyo. She embraced the two tightly, and said, "I overheard your little discussion about a wedding. Don't worry about a thing. I'll make the arrangements, and you can stay at the house."

Jenny and Kyo hugged Nora and said nothing. They were just happy to be in each other's company. Without warning, the citizens gathered closer around the three and shook hands with them. This lasted for a while, with exchanges of "thank you" and "you're welcome." Later on, many of Tremorton's residents had left. But some remained, asking about what the happy couple would do. The Angels of Death said that they weren't sure of where they would live, but Nora's house was an option for the time being.

After some time, they said their farewells and went to Jenny's mother's house. They would stay in Jenny's room. Soon after arriving, they went shopping for clothes, and bought wedding outfits.

Once they had finished, Kyo opened a portal to Ephemera. When Jenny saw it, her heart began to beat rapidly. She and her fiancée flew above the planet, viewing its splendid features. Kyo explained what the continents were like, what lived on the planet, and other such things. Jenny loved every minute she spent on Ephemera. She decided that this was where she wanted to live. Kyo told her that that was what he hoped she would say. Once their flight was done, they proceeded to the floating continent of Zael and conversed with Arteas about a land contract. It was accepted, and the robots built a home much like Kyo's original one, cozy, two stories, and Japanese-like in structure. They finished it in less than a day. When it was finished, they moved everything from Kyo's house to the Ephemera house (including the Servbots), and they also retrieved all of Jenny's possessions from her house.

----

10 weeks had passed. It was midday on a Sunday, and Jenny and Kyo were finally going to be married. They were preparing in their respective rooms of the church, and the ceremony was only a few minutes away.

Kyo stood looking at himself in the mirror. He looked rather handsome in his tux. He had bought a sapphire ring to give to his beloved, and now straightened his bow tie.

"Thanks for being the best man, Brad," Kyo said to him. The latter wore a flaming red suit with a black tie.

"No problem," he responded simply. "It's the least I can do for you, considering how you and Jenny saved the entire planet."

"D'you know if Sheldon and Tuck are here yet?"

"Yep. Sheldon and his wife are sitting in the front row. Tuck's in the second, right behind the Krusts."

"Those two came?"

"Uh-huh. They said the prospect of a wedding between two robots is ridiculous, but they're really just jealous."

"Of what?"

"Of the fact that Jenny's getting married before them." He chuckled a bit, and Kyo joined him.

Meanwhile, Jenny stood in the bride's room, thinking about what their honeymoon would be like. A trip to the Bahamas? No. A love cruise? It sounded tacky. What she really wanted was to go to Ephemera's vocational continent, Veral. It was riddled with beaches, resorts, and snow-capped mountains (which sounds contradicting but actually isn't). If not that, maybe they could relax at home…and have a little fun.

But it wasn't as though she didn't care about the wedding. In fact, that was the only thing she could think about during the past week. She was eagerly anticipating the words, "you may kiss the bride," and longed to feel Kyo kiss her, signifying their eternal commitment towards each other. She sighed, and the door opened behind her.

"Hello, honey." It was Nora.

"Mom," Jenny complained, "it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Don't worry, dear," Nora responded, waving her hand. She wore a green dress and silver earrings. "Jenny, I needed to have a quick chat with you."

"What is it?" Jenny sat on a sofa, and her mother sat beside her, stroking Jenny's hand. The latter had recently concentrated her energy so as not to accidentally kill anyone.

"Jenny, today is one of the most important days of your life. You are finally uniting with the man who you want to be with forever. I know you'll have a happy marriage. Also, I overheard you talking with Kyo one day about raising a family."

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mom…"

"Jenny, I know you don't want to have children right away, but the time will come when you're ready to accept the responsibility. It will be up to the two of you to love and raise them so that they'll be just like their parents."

"Mom…thanks. Thanks for being there for me every step of the way." She hugged Nora and then heard the sound of an organ playing.

"Jenny, it's starting! Hurry and go!"

Jenny nodded and dashed out of the room.

Kyo stood next to the priest and watched the doors, waiting for his lovely bride to emerge from them. _Ah, Jenny, _he thought, _I can just envision your perfect form right now. _He smiled as the doors slowly opened.

Jenny came out with a vibrant expression. Her cyan eyes and hair seemed even more perfect than usual. Her hands were clasped together on her stomach, and her gorgeous white dress trailed behind her. She walked so gracefully that it seemed as though she glided down the aisle. Her skeletal right arm looked fresh and shiny. Kyo held out his hand as she approached, and she stood gazing into his romantic expression, smiling as her eyes lit up.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of these two…robots, it seems."

Kyo gently squeezed Jenny's hands. "This is it," he whispered.

Jenny nodded, and her "lip" began to tremble. Her eyes became misty, and she sniffed. "I know. I'm so happy Kyo," she said, her voice shaky.

The priest had finished most of his speech. He turned to Kyo. "Kyo Isawa, do you take Jennifer Hemera Wakeman to be your lawfully wedded wife, so long as you both shall…function?"

"I do," Kyo responded.

The priest turned to Jenny, who was now weeping with tears of joy. "Jennifer Hemera Wakeman, do you take Kyo Isawa to be your lawfully wedded husband, so long as you both shall function?"

"I do!" Jenny replied happily.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Kyo wrapped Jenny in his arms, and they kissed, stroking each other's backs and fondling each other's hair.

"I give you Mr. and Mrs. Kyoma Shin Isawa!" With the priest's final words, the entire congregation got up and clapped with thunderous applause.

As Kyo and Jenny kissed, they felt like they were in their own little world engulfed by love. The twin souls of Death were eternally united, and knew that their hearts had become one.


End file.
